Nerd, Citrus, Fake Eye Glasses and Love
by SheWonGirl
Summary: FFn KEEMPAT Author : Lalu, sepertinya aku mencium parfum walau radius 3 km – well, aku mulai gila – sudah tercium baunya, wangi CITRUS ini begitu aku kenal. Dia Ketua dari dewan siswa, si rambut orange./Deskrepsiku untuk si rambut jeruk itu :1.Pintar sih/4. Heroik dan punya Sisi Kekanakan /RnR Please Minna-san/ Ini fic Oneshoot pertamaku :D


**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya author yang baru. Masih fresh, newbie nya :D. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk lebih enak lagi kalo dilempar nasi uduk XO**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : ?**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur nya maju-mundur-maju**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri. Kalo baca fic ku yang ini harus ngayal banget lho XD**

**Nerd, Citrus, Fake Eye Glasses and Love ©_SheWonGirl**

* * *

**_Mulai hari ini dan dia serius. Ck -_- …_**

Hari senin, kau tahu hari inilah dalam satu minggu dan – 4 kali kadang 5 kali dalam satu bulan – hari yang paling aku benci. Mereka semua berisik – terutama anak perempuan – sibuk berdandan dan berbenah diri, menunggu pengurus dewan siswa masuk tiap-tiap kelas, memeriksa satu-persatu apakah seragam dari para siswa melanggar tata tertib atau tidak. Anak laki-laki tidak terlalu peduli mereka melanggar atau tidak, anak perempuan tentu saja malah dengan sengaja melanggar tata tertib agar diperhatikan, untuk aku sendiri? Tentu saja tidak mungkin pernah bahkan walau secuil dan sekecil semutpun akan melanggar tata tertib itu. Kalian harus tahu kalau setiap hari senin aku bahkan merelakan bangun lebih pagi untuk penampilan istimewaku. Rambut panjangku aku kepang dua dan memakai kaca mata yang super tebal. **_NERD_**. Aneh memang tapi kenyataannya seperti itu. Membutuhkan waktu lama walau hanya "_mengepang rambut_".

Mereka sudah ada didepan kelasku sekarang, tapi apa peduliku bahkan aku hanya memandangi lapangan dari jendela didekat tempatku berdiri –di bangkuku, _of course_. Dari depan mereka memeriksa satu-persatu.

"Soifon_-san_, kau harusnya menurunkan rokmu. 12 cm diatas lutut itu melanggar peraturan," ucap salah seorang anggota pengurus dewan siswa yang bahkan dia memegang meteran kain ditangannya dan mengukur lutut Soifon. Kalau tidak salah namanya Abarai Renji, menurut _gosip _sejak jadi anggota pengurus dewan siswa, dia tidak pernah mengecat rambutnya jadi merah lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan buat jadi 15 cm," jawab Soifon senang.

"Bahkan itu lebih pendek. Kau melanggar lagi kali ini dan aku harus menulisnya,"

"Yamada_-san_, tolong benahi dasimu," ucap si kepala hitam bermata empat itu sambil membenahi letak kaca matanya lagi. Entah keberapa kalinya dia berbuat seperti itu – katanya itu kebiasaan – Ishida Uryuu, _member_ dewan siswa dengan _rata-rata nilai tertinggi nomor dua_ di sekolah ini, Karakura High School.

"Asano_-san, _kau salah mengancingkan bajumu," ucap Yasutora Sado, kalau tidak salah memang itulah namanya, dia kekar, tinggi dan berkulit hitam. Bisa salah kalau menyebutnya_ gaijin*_. Dia anak campuran, ayahnya orang Jepang dan ibunya orang Spanyol. Walau punya muka yang seram, dia sepertinya baik hati. Jangan salah, bukan berarti aku memujinya, tapi dia punya _fans _dari kalangan perempuan dan laki-laki _yang bilang dia baik hati._

Lalu, sepertinya aku mencium parfum walau radius 3 km – _well,_ aku mulai gila – sudah tercium baunya, wangi **_CITRUS_** ini begitu aku kenal. Dia Ketua dari dewan siswa, si rambut orange. Jadi, ketua saja malah melanggar tata tertib bahkan lebih mirip siswa _delinquent_? Sebenarnya bukan, kata orang –lagi– rambutnya itu memang rambut asli dari dia lahir. Kalau tanya kenapa aku percaya gossip dan kata orang karena aku itu murid pindahan, baru tiga bulan lebih 29 hari 1 jam 49 menit 24 detik aku di kota ini jadi jangan salahkan aku jika ada _little misspell_.

"Selamat pagi Kuchiki_-san_, seperti biasa kau tidak melanggar tata tertib. Rok oke, baju oke, semuanya oke," ucap si Kurosaki Ichigo itu tersenyum ringan dan menurutku terasa hambar. Lagi-lagi dia _copy-paste_ si Ishida, membenahi kaca matanya juga. _Oh gosh, _jangan bilang karena mereka selalu sibuk berempat sikap satu sama lain jadi saling mempengaruhi.

Aku masih tidak memperhatikannya, tetapi dia malah menyodoriku sesuatu yang digenggam tangannya.

"Ambilah!" ucap rambut orange itu padaku.

Aku baru memperhatikannya. Saat mataku bertemu dengan mata ambernya, aku bahkan seperti orang yang terhipnotis. Dengan lalainya aku menyodorkan tanganku dan dia menaruhnya disitu. 'Bodohnya,' runtukku dalam hati. Aku memperhatikan apa yang diberikan kepadaku ternyata sebuah _arm band badge_ yang bertuliskan _Student Council of KHS._

"Mulai hari ini kau bagian dari kami dewan siswa _Karakura High School_," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku menolak," kataku dengan tegas, tentu saja murid lain memperhatikanku, sejak Ichigo itu mendekat kearah mejaku saja gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya melototiku sampai matanya hampir keluar. Ironis sekali.

"Aku punya hak mutlak untuk memilih siapa yang jadi anggota dewan siswa, jadi sebaiknya kau menurutiku Kuchiki_-san._" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah, bahkan matanya hampir hilang karena tertutup senyumnya.

"Tapi, …." ucapanku terhenti gara-gara si mantan rambut merah itu memanggil Ichigo.

"_Kaichou_, kita harus segera kekelas sebelah," ucapnya.

"Tentu, Renji," ucap Ichigo, dia menoleh ke arah si mantan rambut merah lalu melihatku lagi. "Sampai besok, Kuchiki_-san_," ucapnya kepadaku.

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku kesal. Dan keempat mahluk dari dewan siswa itu pergi meninggalkan kelasku, ralat maksudku kelas kami XI B.

**_Deskrepsiku untuk si rambut jeruk itu :_**

**_1. Pintar sih…_**

Semua guru dan murid disini tentu mengidolakannya. Dia pemegang nilai tertinggi disini, juara satu jika dibandingkan nilai anak-anak lain, walau dari kelas X, XI, XII tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Dia bahkan sudah ditawari masuk ke Universitas Karakura tahun ini, dia bisa masuk kesana tanpa tes dan tanpa harus mengikuti kelas XII tahun depan kalau dia mau.

**_2. Menyebalkan _**

Tentu saja menyebalkan, sudah seminggu ini aku menjadi dewan siswa, tapi pekerjaanku hanya seperti menjadi _maid-_nya saja. Aku harus membersihkan ruangan, membuatkan teh, memfoto copy berkas-berkas yang menggunung. Tidak masalah kalau tempat penggandaan _document_nya dekat dengan ruangan dewan siswa, tapi masalahnya aku harus turun ke lantai satu sedang ruangan dewan siswa dilantai tiga. Lagi, 1 hal yang menyebalkan tentang dia, dia menyuruhku membuang sampah – padahal bagian kerja piket saja aku paling anti dengan yang satu ini.

Oh tunggu, aku bialng 1 hal lagi. Maaf, tapi yang ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Anggota Fansclubnya bahkan sekarang sudah menghadang didepanku, mau menghajarku sepertinya, karena menurut mereka: aku hanya cari sensasi, berlagak **_Cupu _**tapi setelahmasuk jadi anggotadewan siswa aku merubah penampilanku menjadi cute.

Sejak awal aku memang tidak mau melanggar tata tertib, tapi aku juga tidak mau jadi anggota dewan siswa makanya aku memotong rok ku – yang menyebabkan aku melanggar tata tertib - bergaya seperti Soifon. Membiarkan rambut panjang lurusku tergerai dan mengambil sedikit bagian samping untuk dikucir dan tidak lagi memakai kaca mata dan menurut mereka aku berubah dari _angsa buruk rupa_ menjadi _princess snow white_ untuk menggaet Ichigo.

**_3. Aku akui, dia manis dan membuatku salah tingkah_**

Sehari setelah pelantikan paksa-ku menjadi anggota dewan siswa, pagi itu aku menemuinya. Ruangan itu sudah sepi hanya dirinya saja yang sudah sibuk entah menggarap dokumen apa. Aku menemuinya pulang sekolah, kalau aku menemuinya pagi-pagi mungkin besoknya aku sudah tidak bernyawa karena kena santet.

"_Kaichou,_ aku datang mengantarkan dokumen yang dititipkan Abarai_-kun_ kepadaku," sapaku padanya sambil aku menunjukkan senyum termanisku.

Harusnya dia kaget, hari ini aku memakai rok 12 cm diatas lutut, rambutku menyalahi aturan, aku tidak memakai dasi dan 1 hal lagi aku tidak memakai kaca mataku. Poniku kubiarkan menutupi sedikit keningku.

"Kau Kuchiki_-san_?" tanyanya kepadaku. Dia sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arahku. Oh, dia tidak memakai kaca matanya kali ini.

Saat dia sampai di hadapanku dia menatapku intens dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Tentu saja aku semakin membelakangkan tubuhku, rasanya ingin sekali membuang mukaku tetapi aku tidak bisa bahkan jantungku berdegup aneh.

Aku hampir terjatuh gara-gara itu. Rambut jeruk itu menolongku tentu saja, kalau tidak aku benar-benar akan menendang pantatnya nanti.

"Maaf, pengelihatanku buruk, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku lupa membawa kaca mataku. Hari ini kau berbeda, terlihat cute," ucapnya sambil tangannya masih memegangi pinggangku. Lalu menolongku untuk berdiri tegak.

Aku menundukkan muka. _Sial_, aku salah tingkah. "Aku tidak pantas jadi dewan siswa, hari ini saja aku melanggar tata tertib," ucapku polos.

Tapi rambut jeruk itu malah tertawa tipis dan berkata, "Kadang-kadang perubahan juga diperlukan, Kuchiki_-san_ dan aku maklum itu." Dia menjawabnya santai sekali.

Lalu apa pilihanku? Sebelum itu terjawab pikiranku sendiri si jeruk itu berucap lagi, "Hari ini kau harus membantuku." suruhnya. "Kau bisa melihat jelas tanpa memakai kaca mata?" tanyanya.

Aku megerucutkan bibirku,"Mereka hanya **_FAKE EYE GLASSES_**, tanpa mereka pun aku bisa melihat jelas," jawabku.

**_4. Heroik dan punya Sisi Kekanakan_**

Aku disuruh membantunya mencari-cari data tahun lalu untuk bahan rapat dewan siswa dan guru yang diadakan minggu depan. Tapi saat itu aku ingin mengambil dokumen yang ada diatas lemari – karena aku pendek – aku hanya bisa memegang bagian ujungnya. Tak kusangka aka _box_ kayu disitu, aku menjerit. Aku sadar aku tidak tertimpa sesuatu tapi aku terjatuh. Saat aku membuka mataku kepala jeruk itu sudah diatas tubuhku dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?" tanyanya, sorot matanya begitu kelihatan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kaichou sendiri?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ayo aku bantu kau berdiri," ucapnya. Dia sudah berdiri tegak dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya. Saat tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangannya aku merasa tangannya begitu hangat dan besar.

"Sepertinya kau masih syok, duduklah, tenangkan dirimu dulu." Dia menuntunku ke kursi tapi aku melihat sesuatu, berwarna merah di punggungnya.

"Kaichou, kau berdarah," ucapku "Ayo kita ke _UKS_, aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Aku menuntunnya- lebih tepatnya menarik dirinya – ke UKS dan saat kami sampai didalam aku menyuruhnya membuka baju agar aku bisa mengobati lukanya tapi dia malah menyuruhku yang membukanya. Tentu saja pipiku merah seperti tomat rebus. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak melihat rona mukaku itu dengan jelas, dia _bilang kan_ kalau dia tidak bisa melihat jelas.

"Kenapa kau bergetar takut seperti ini? " tanyanya. Ya ampun, sekali lagi wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku.

"Tentu saja, aku kan tidak pernah membuka pakaian laki-laki," ucapku kesal. Dan sekali lagi dia tersenyum manis. Saat aku membalikkan badanku untuk mengambil obat merah dan kapas, dia menarikku ke pelukannya sehingga punggungku bertemu dengan dada bidangnya. Dia mengunci pinggangku dan sedikit berbisik di telingaku.

"Tanggung jawabmu mengantarku pulang," ucapnya lembut di telinga kananku. "Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kaca mataku,"

"Ba… baiklah _Kaichou_, tap … tapi lepaskan aku dulu," ucapku malu. Aku yakin wajahku sudah berubah wujud dan dia yang dibelakangku, aku tahu dia menyungging senyuman lagi.

**_5. DIA PRIA TERKENAL  
_**

Sudah aku katakan, inilah yang paling aku benci. Mereka _fans fanatic_ _kaichou_ yang rela melakukan apapun. Lihatlah, bahkan mereka sudah menampari pipiku didekat tempat sampah ini. mereka membawa benda tajam, sapu, atau apapun itu yang ingin mereka lemparkan kepadaku.

Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi Kaichou itu sudah ada di depanku untuk menolongku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki?" tanyanya kepadaku. Dia buta, kenapa harus bertanya lagi kepadaku. Pipiku kanan kiri sudah lebam seperti ini.

"Kalian yang melakukannya kan?" bentaknya marah.

"Tentu saja kami yang melakukannya, kami muak melihat wajahnya yang selalu berusaha mendekati _Kaichou,"_ ucap gadis berambut panjang orange, aku tak tahu nama mereka.

"Lalu, jika aku yang suka ada didekatnya kalian mau apa?" bentaknya. Dan aku malah langsung melarikan diri dari situ. Dia gila, sungguh, aku malu sekaligus senang mendengarnya.

**_6. Dia itu …_**

Kaichou mengejarku, ya aku yakin dia mengejarku. Hal yang sama ia lakukan saat kami berada di UKS sekolah, dia menarik pinggangku, sedang tangan kirinya diletakkan untuk menutup kedua mataku.

"Kuchiki, kau tahu.. aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, kau mungkin malas memandangi mukaku, tapi dengarkan saja perkataanku. Aku menyukaimu, sungguh sangat menyukaimu," ucapnya di telingaku lagi

"Boleh aku tahu apa alasanmu,_ Kaichou_?"

"Kau tahu, setiap senin aku selalu memperhatikanmu karena kau beda dari yang lain aku suka penampilan _nerd_mu dan itu lah pesonamu yang begitu menakjubkan,"

Aku meninju perutnya dengan siku tanganku dan dia melepaskanku begitu saja, dia meringis kesakitan. Aku menarik dasinya dan mencium satu persatu matanya yang tertutup. Jujur, karena aku sangat menyukai mata indahnya. Pipiku merona merah dan aku tahu _kaichou _tersentak kaget tapi sepertinya dia senang. Inilah jawaban **_IYA_** ku.

"Kenapa mencium mataku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku sekarang tidak yakin kalau kau benar-benar memakai kacamata minus. Tentu saja karena aku menyukai mata ambermu," jawabku singkat.

"_Mereka_ juga **_FAKE EYE GLASSES_**, pintar sekali kau. Baiklah kalau begitu." _Kaichou _itu menarik leherku dan mengecup bibirku, tidak singkat tidak terlalu lama tapi hatiku membuncah.

"Aku suka bibirmu, manis seperti Ichigo," ucapnya tersenyum dan dia mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Mau jadi pacarku kan?"

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku kan menyukaimu," jawabku kesal.

"Dasar cebol," Dia menghinaku! Dan dia lari begitu saja? Akan aku bantai dia.

**_Dia … PANGERAN-Ku… hahahahhaha. _**

**_Aku begitu mencintainya, sungguh._**

**_E_** to the **_N_** to the **_D_**

* * *

*******_Gaijin _****secara harfiah berarti orang luar, orang asing.**

Holla, ini fic **_pertama oneshoot ku_**, mohon direview ya. Maaf kalo gaje XD

Oya, ini fic pengisi absenku karena belum bisa update #Ditampol

* * *

**Balasan Reviewnya XD**

**hendrik widyawati : makasi reviewnya ya^^ . haha, iya ichi sukanya udah 3 bulan bla bla bla itu lah yg rada alay itu say :3**

**Wishy washy Nara : Eh* masa iya ada sindiran halusnya? bagian mana cin u,u. Luv you too XD. Ayo dong kamu juga buat fic lagi :D**

**Sakura Yuki15 : ada, end nya ku buat alay mah kkkk~ itu dibawah. hahahaha, tutup matanya itu terinspirasi sedikit sih dari film bollywood kkk~.Entar dikira gila klo ga berhenti senyum sendiri mama XD. Boleh mama, silahkan saja XDD**

**uzumaki kuchiki :** **Manisnya kaya aku engga :3 Kasi es krim dulu, baru aku buatin sekuelnya u,u *pasangmukaimut #Hoekkk .iya nih, sibuk cin kkkk?~ sok penting banget deh q ya,. insya allah dipanjangin, ntar minjem meterannya renji aja XDD**

**Naruzhea AiChi :** **Wah ini engga terinspirasi dari manga cin :D. Ini inspirasi saya sendiri XC**

**eL-Ree Aquafanz :** **Boleh, panggil aja sifa :D. Salam kenal balik juga XD. Klo komik the Underground Kids aku belum pernah baca, apa ampe segitu miripnya ya?  
Soalnya walo q suka baca komik aku engga punya komik dirumah, malah aku seringnya ke renatalan, Hehe, kalo Typo ama Eyd mungkin itu sudah menjadi makananku XDD  
Terima kasih ya udah review :)**

**Izumi Kagawa: Hehehe, makasih klo manis, makasih juga udah review cin XD**

******Pintripipinponipe : kkkkk~ apa sih sayang XD, Cuma baru coba-coba kok :p *Buat anak kok coba-coba #Abaikan si korban iklan, hahahaha My sweet kaichounya lebih kerenan pastinya :3 Fighting juga buat kamu ya saeng u,u**

**karimahbgz : salam kenal balik minna :D. Makasi udah review :* , dari fandom naruto ya, kkk~ #Udah tau tanya lagi ._. Hohoho, terima kasih cin(?) #Soalnya biasa panggil gitu XD #Kamu cewek kan? Soal sekuel nanti ya, serahkan sama saya kkkk~ #Samber siwon *eh**

**Yuhi Yuki Ishida: Iya, selamat dating dan salam kenal. Radius 3 km itu kalo Rukia berubah jadi macan pentol2 item-cheetah- itu cin (?), Yuhi cewe kan XD, Cute kok si Ichi bergaya Ishida, cuma kaca mata nya doang cin u,u Hahahahaha, lha lagi agak sibuk sih soalnya XDD**

**_Ichirukilover :__ Hahahaha, ia sih cin klo jadi reader emang enakan yang oneshoot, ehehehe,_**

**_Klo update insya allah untuk bulan2 ini bisa terus kok :D_**

**_Q klo manga kaichou wa maid sama baru baca nyampe Usui nyium Ayuzawa pas festifal sekolah selebihnya engga, soalnya q engga ngikutin manganya ._._**

**_Tp inspirasi itu ada dikomik apa namanya aku lupa, ada adegan meluk dari belakang, trus klo tutup mata itu dari film bollywood, klo narik dasi sih film Thailand cin XD_**

**_Hehehehe, iya cin, makasih ya udah baca fic2 ku :3_**

**_Name Diah Kusu : hahaha, eon itu soalnya pangeran itu dia disukai hamper semua cewek disekolah itu, apalagi dia si pintar no 1, jd aku memutuskan untuk member gelar 'Pangeran'padanya_**

**_Kalo kalimat penjelas yang terlalu detail, itu memang salah satu 'ciri khasku' sih, jadi engga bisa aku hilangin XD_**

**_Mr. Krabs : Makasih udah review, semoga kita semua tambah so sweet juga XDD_**

**Voidy : Ia makasih ya sarannya, klo plot aku pikir cerita yang ini engga kecepetan kok ****J****. Banyak yang bilang mirip tapi aku engga ngeplagiat kok, lagipula q juga blum pernah baca komik yang katanya mirip sama ceritaku ini, hehe, klo yg rukia tsunderenya kurang emang aku sengajain engga terlalu sarkastik banget sih dianya, jadi engga terlalu OOC. Tapi saran yg ada klimaks2 nya itu makasih banget, sebenernya malah mau aku buat oneshoot deskrepsi doang XD**


End file.
